It has been known to utilize various holding devices for fishing rods to relieve the fisherman from holding the rod at all times. Generally such holders are of simple construction and utilize a clamp device for attachment to the side of a boat or on the railing of a pier. However, such devices are adapted for holding only one fishing rod and are not designed to permit a fishing rod to be placed in the holder and the boat moved without some disadvantage. For example, the rod may become dislodged from the previously known holders or because the holders are similarly situated on the gunwales of the boat the lines tend to become entangled during movement.
The present invention avoids these disadvantages by providing a device for holding fishing rods which extends from gunwale to gunwale of the boat and which may be rapidly attached or removed depending upon the wishes of the fisherman.